Love Spell
by goodbyemylonelynights
Summary: Life's been normal for everyone...up till when a love potion, a portal, and a spell turns their lives upside down! AU, Louto.
1. Meeting

**Chapter ****1 ****- ****Meeting**

The night was young, and there's really nothing much to say. It was simply the two of them, under the tree in the wide space of grass outside the Academy. The academy was as magnificent as the Queen's castle, or perhaps, a little more. Saito smiled, and continued staring at her, rather, at Siesta's, well... chest.

Siesta smirked. The potion was working well, working so very well.

In as alluring a voice as she could manage, she said, "Saito, do you like me or Louise?"

Saito, in an apparent trance, replied with, "S-Siesta..."

"Come on, you like me right, deary?" She reached her hand up and stroked his chin. Saito could only nod.

"SAITO!" came a scream from the bushes not far away. "You...you stupid, unfaithful dog!"

As quick as he had nodded, Saito turned to see a huffing and puffing Louise brandishing a stick. Wait, no, a... whip. NO!

"Come here, Saito..." she said, beckoning him, an evil aura surrounding her. Her eyes, a fiery, glowing red, stared straight into the mongrel's.

"Eh, wait, my dear, I... I can explain...Ah, NO!" The chase started as screams of agony were heard throughout the dormitories of the Academy.

"YOU IDIOT!"

All Siesta could do was continue sitting there, and sigh. Why did things never go right for her and her one and only love, Saito?

Poor, poor Saito.

"Now sleep on the floor, you unfaithful bastard, wait, no, you're worse than a bastard, dog!" Louise, in all her angry goddess glory, screamed as she dragged a beaten (literally) Saito back to their room.

"Siesta..." he moaned for his "beloved". The love potion was strong, alright.

"What did I just hear you say, Sai-to~!" She sang, never having looked as scary as she did now.

"N-nothing!" he quickly said, trying to cover up. But as usual, he pathetically failed.

"Go to hell, mutt! Lie down, I said, lie down!" Foot on his head, she screamed.

"Okay, okay!" he said, tired of her incessant whining and commands.  
>Once he had been punched to sleep, Louise sighed and, making sure the curtains fully covered the windows, she took out her forbidden spell book.<p>

"What do I have that that maid doesn't...?" she thought to herself, taking a glance at herself in the mirror on her dresser. A flash of pink caught her eye.

She smiled dreamily, a smile she reserved for her private viewing. Chanting softly, she took out her wand, and aimed it at Saito. All she had to do was wait for morning for the spell to come into effect.

But, till then, she bid herself a silent goodnight.

- Royal Garden -

"Yaya, those aren't sugar cookies! They're plastic toys!" Nagihiko screamed in vain as Yaya bit and swallowed her own plastic cookies.

"No Nagi, they're cookies! COOOOKIES!" the younger girl screamed back, stomping her foot on the cement and causing Rima's beloved china teacup, nested contentedly next to a slice of marble cake, to shiver, the cherry blossom prints seemingly spinning in circles.

"Cookies, cookies, cookies..." the glass panels of the greenhouse echoed, tempting and taunting the brunette more.

"Why is she always like this? Is she really not on high?" Exasperated, Nagihiko threw his hands in the air. The rest of the Guardians sighed.

"She's on crack," Rima muttered darkly, giving the Ace Chair an infamous deathglare while clutching her teacup protectively.

"Um, Yaya's like that, so just leave her alone!" Kukai smiled as he patted Yaya's head. When Kairi came in, he immediately withdrew his hand; better not to let him misunderstand.

Suddenly, a sparkly, swirling teleporter appeared, stunning all the guardians (current and ex).

They all stared at it, waiting for something; nothing happened. When they were about to return to their current conversation, something happened. Saito Hiraga flew out of the portal and fell on the hard, cold floor. "Louise, I want the bed..."

"What the hell?" Rima was the first to break the awkward silence since the arrival of their unexpected visitor.

"Huh?" the cold impact of the cement floor woke the black-haired native up. "Japan?"

"Eh, you're Japanese too?" Amu jumped down from the tree where she had Ikuto had been (doing stuff) and stared at Saito curiously.

"This is Japan? You're not kidding me, right?" the visitor questioned the lot, with diverse hair colours. Something struck his heart; but at that time, the poor boy had no clue.

"Ooh, soft toy! Yaya want soft toy!" The brunette rushed from her seat to crush Saito in a bear hug.

"What...?" Saito asked, very confused. He was in Tristain, in his and Louise's room, and now, he's in some glassy thing with weird people?

Amu helped him escape from Yaya's death hug (she could crush people if she saw them as soft toys) and smiled at Saito, asking, "What's your name?"

When Saito saw that smile, something made him swoon inside. "S-Saito," he said, blushing ever so slightly.

Ikuto looked on from his tree, recognising that dreamlike look Saito was holding for Amu. He was clearly not amused.

"Shit, another competitor," the violinist cursed. Amu had enough fanboys already. With this new guy...he might actually lose to his boyish looks.

Amu, apparently, didn't have the same thoughts that Ikuto had. She helped Saito up, completely oblivious of the blush that peppered his cheeks. "Welcome to the royal garden, Saito," she said, making Saito faint of a nosebleed.

- Louise's Room -

"Where is that idiot?" the rosette asked herself aloud. When she had woken up that morning, he was nowhere to be found. "Stupid dog..."

Just then, she saw a portal. He...he left?

She took a brave little step into the still swirling portal that closed itself up after the rosette's deparature.

- Royal Garden -

"Wah!" Louise fell flat on the cold floor, and raised her head to find herself face to face with Yaya, thinking that Louise was another soft toy. She caught sight of Saito looking at... a rosette! No!

"Oh my god, how many more of these freaks are going to rain on us like that!" Rima asked, annoyed.

"No more," Louise replied, looking at the female blonde. She was pretty cute, like a doll. The longer haired rosette looked around the greenhouse of a 'Royal Garden'. All the girls had, in their own ways, charm.

But the spell, the portal...No, everything was going wrong!

"Um, I'm Louise, you're..?" Louise fixed her smiling glare (something oft used on Siesta and Kirche) on Amu, holding out her hand.

"Amu," the other rosette, replied, shaking hands with another of her rare kind. The naturally pink-haired.

Unconsciously, her eyes fell on Lou-what was it - Louise's chest. And she saw nothing. Ah, just like her, the poor, pitiful girls; as flat as boards.  
>Louise, along with the rest of the Guardians, followed her gaze to the magician's chest. When Amu finally caught herself, most of the Guardians (including the prince) looked at her with disdain.<p>

"Amu...are you lesbian?" Rima asked, in a stage whisper.

"No, if she was I would never have gone to such means to chase her, right, dearie Amu?" Ikuto jumped down from the tree and fixed a hard look on Saito as he stage whispered back to Rima.

Amu became flustered, and flushed a deep crimson. "No!" she denied. "I just..." she tried. "I just..."

"Amu was just looking at Louise since Louise isn't native, right?" Saito stared at Amu, entranced. Her flawless, pale skin, her honey eyes, her... her rosy lips that he had a sudden urge to want to kiss.

Amu gave him a grateful look in return. Ikuto, Tadase, and Rima noticed the exchange between the two - all three of them equally as jealous of this new guy.

Why did they just feel like pummeling the guy? Oh right. He was stealing _their _Amu.

Kukai barged in the staring of Saito at Amu, and whispered in his ear, "Having strange thoughts for our Amu, stranger?"

Saito shuddered at the voice, making everyone else burst in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there, new story. This one, however, is a collab with a friend. First crossover! Haha, it's funny how the two protagonists both have pink hair. XD <strong>

**Anyway, R&R!**


	2. Jealousy

**Chapter ****2 ****- ****Jealousy**

Louise could only glare at Saito and Amu. Ugh, when did she start feeling such...jealousy for the other rosette? Saito was _her _familiar, not the other rosette's!

She was about to whip out her whip, when she saw that Saito had been surrounded by the rest of Guardians. She felt... strangely, lonely? Unwanted.

They might think she would pose a threat...a whip isn't too bad, right? That mongrel deserved it, for abandoning her and going off on wild little adventures on his own.

She saw Amu ruffling his hair, and at that moment, a certain Tsukiyomi Ikuto and another certain Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere felt like they were going to strangle Saito and Amu respectively. The two caught sight of each other and a devilish grin spread on their faces.

The other guardians, however, were very, very confused. What was with the lovey-dovey atmosphere between Hiraga and Hinamori? Why were Tsukiyomi and Valliere grinning their asses off? The guardians had absolutely no idea. Gosh, those four were definitely confusing. What happened to sticking with their respective canon couples?

Ikuto walked to where Louise was, and offered a hand to her like a gentleman would (of course Ikuto wasn't one, though; jumping off trees). Louise smirked and took it, leaning against him and they strutted to where Amu and Saito were.

"Eh?" Amu stuttered, seeing her kitty and the magician together. Saito was caught in the middle. One, there was pretty Amu...and on the other hand, was jealous, angry Louise. But...seeing Louise with Ikuto just didn't feel right.

"We're going. Louise's not native so I'm going to bring her around. No objections, right? And, Kairi, watch your dear, she's gone to nibbling the flowers. And that's a poisonous one." Ikuto winked at Saito, and Kairi sighed. Ah, troublesome little girl.

While Kairi was screaming at Yaya ("Oh my god, Yaya, that's poisonous! Don't eat it! I've got a lollipop for you~"), Louise and Ikuto got out of the greenhouse, arm over arm.

Strangely, Amu and Saito didn't follow the pair out to claim their partners. Saito didn't feel the heart-pounding and heat rushing to his face when he saw Louise anymore.

Ikuto and Louise, meanwhile, didn't seem to have any problems with each other. They conversed about casual matters, and strode around like any other couple would.

And gossip among the Seiyo students flew about. ("Who's that new girl? Is she Tsukiyomi-sama's new girlfriend?") The two went to a secluded area to talk.

"So how do we get our partners back?" Ikuto whispered to Louise. Louise simply shivered, having came to this new world in her pyjamas, though to the people here it looked like a lacy dress. Ikuto patted her head, and took off his winter jacket, placing it around her shoulders. At that moment, Louise felt her face turn hotter, and looked down. This was the first time she had actually felt this; with Saito it was hate and love.

She muttered a quiet "thank you", and began formulating plans.

"Well, we could always let them get jealous. It's pretty easy for us to act as a couple, anyway." Ikuto simply nodded, before asking, "Why were you even wearing that skimpy thing?" Louise, upon hearing that, flushed a deep crimson. "I-It's my nightgown..." and with that, it marked an end to their conversation.

"The uniform's pretty neat, really!" Saito looked down at his uniform, and smiled. Ah, good days when the guys in high school hidhis uniform. He was going to share a dorm room with Amu, and strangely, Louise had been all honey about it. Apparently, she was sharing one with the Iku-bastard.

You see, the two protagonists of Zero no Tsukaima were officially students of Seiyo High + dorms.

And since the portal had closed, Louise had to somehow get it to open by remembering her spell (she didn't pay attention is class, ever.) Meanwhile, they were going to the same class as Amu and the rest, and while Louise and Saito found it much too easy, Amu was struggling with Chemistry. Nagihiko had happily offered to loan her Chemistry Carl, but Saito had barged in and started ranting on about the elements before she could accept. Saito knew what Chemistry Carl was; the ultimate hell of an educational song.

Rima was sulking away at the mention of her mortal enemy, while Nagihiko plastered his fake, big smile at the 'Hiramori' couple. Nikaidou, as the teacher, didn't really care, since he knew the guardians would pass his class no matter what.

Or rather, he would pass them, no matter what. Nagihiko and Rima seemed to always have the same answers, though Rima always ended with the dumbass explanations and Nagihiko with the smarty pants ones. Yaya wasn't in his class, but as far as he knew, she ended up with cookie crumbs on her workbooks and the teachers were all honeyed into giving her perfect scores. Kairi was a natural genius, and so was Loiuse, but Amu seemed to be getting down on her grades. Her Math had always been pretty bad, but Chemistry was slowly becoming a garble. He made a mental note to have a confrontation with Ikuto. Saito...let's just say Saito wasn't that bright.

"Hey," Amu asked Saito. "Do you have a chara?"

"A what?"

"Never mind. Forget I ever asked."

Louise looked on, amused. She and Ikuto were going have to keep up the act, and she had started bringing cat food around.

The rest of the guardians were shocked at the newly-found couple.

Rima asked Nagi, "Do you think those two," she pointed to their visitors, "have charas?"

"No, we don't. But I can cast spells and make that Saaya Yamabuki have a pig's nose." Louise glanced meaningfully at Saaya boasting again, and sighed happily.

"That would be very much appreciated," said the singer, Utau, who was passing them by. "Oh, and Ikuto? Mama said to get some groceries going home. I've got to practice choreography for my tour so could you do it for me?"

"Yeah, yeah," he gloomily replied, while Louise stared in awe at the blonde. "You're a singer?" she asked, excitement tainting her voice.

"Yep," Utau said. She bent down a little towards the two, since they were the only ones left in the classroom. After all, who would stay in a classroom at lunch break. She said, "I know you guys are pretending. Don't worry, I'll help you." With that, and a wink, Louise turned into a complete Utau fangirl.

- Royal Garden -

"Utau~! Where are my double choco-chip cookies? Yaya wants cookies. Oh, and did you buy the sugar rolls, and dark chocolate cake, and the Oreo cheese cake, and some lemon biscuits, with the croissants, and Yaya's favourite sugar-dipped cookies, oh, and also..." Yaya came in and glomped Utau, grabbing the tons of shopping bags she was holding. They were having a party today since it was Yaya's birthday and while Kairi had volunteered to buy the toothpaste and floss, Utau had decided to get some stuff for Yaya with her paycheck from Uniqlo, after modelling a bit for them. Sometimes money just came by so easily for the talented Hoshina (a.k.a. Tsukiyomi). After all, the girl was famous! "Yes, I did, I did, Yaya, calm down..." she replied, chucking the whole bunch of bags on the rather unstable table of the royal garden. Yaya, being Yaya, got the contents out and marvelled at the amount of sweet things. Kairi had to be prepared for a whole lot of tooth cleaning. Kairi should be a dentist, Yaya thought. Rima and Nagi were at the opposite end of the greenhouse, finally talking to each other since the war over Amu's BFFness was over. Both had regretted losing the war to that Saito Hiraga.

While Yaya was busy trying to eat everything up with Kairi preventing her from doing so for the others to not starve (their pocket money had been used up for Yaya's food), Saito was sitting in a corner with Amu and conversing happily. Ikuto and Louise came in, and Yaya went to glomp Louise again, apparently taking her for a doll.

Louise tripped, and pushed Ikuto down. They both went crashing down, with Yaya on top of Louise and Louise's lips on Ikuto's.  
>The rest of the guardians stared. Yaya was still oblivious to the liplocking under her and got up, brushing herself off. Louise and Ikuto were strangely, absorbed in the kiss. It was sweet. So very, very sweet.<p>

Saito and Amu looked on, shocked. Louise and Ikuto were not pretending, Utau could see. Uh oh. Jealousy, jealousy, love, love.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the next chapter! Lol, not like anyone reads this anyways. Crossovers aren't really read. But it's fun, writing this. :D<strong>

**R&R!**


	3. Being Kids

**Chapter 3 – Being Kids**

Louise felt something new inside her - it wasn't like with Saito. This was Ikuto we were talking about here! With Saito, it wasn't so intense. Nor was it so...sweet.

"Pervert number two, get off! Yaya's feeding Louise!" Yaya half-strangled Ikuto while pulling him off and away, then dumping toffee and iced cakes into Louise's mouth, currently stuffed with goodies.

"Yaya, umm...let's go buy more chocolate chip scones for Nagi, alright?" Kairi dragged Yaya away, wanting to get out of there and wondering WHY THE HECK had Tsukiyomi kissed Valliere. Yaya responded by hugging him, and Rima and Nagi smirked from their seats, enjoying the drama.

Amu, however, felt so jealous. She dropped Saito's hand (which she was holding), and proceeded to drop her jaw at the newly-found couple. Was Ikuto drifting away from her to that...that...

No, it was her imagination! Everyone was supposed to be in love with her!

Suddenly, Nikaidou blasted in, along with Tsukasa. With bright smiles, they hugged each and every single one of them before announcing, "Exams are tomorrow!" With a girlish giggle and a flick of an arm, they left in the same manner.

"What the hell?" Rima screamed, grabbing a shovel from nowhere and chasing after the two.

"Rima! Calm down!" Nagi yelled, chasing after the blonde. Utau watched amusedly at the children she was hanging out with. Ah, what kids.

"Periodic table time~!" Nagi screamed jubilantly, after holding Rima captive.

"If you bully me, I will set Kai on you." Rima gave her evil smile, thinking about her new doggie biting Nagi. Ah, the wonders.

"Mommy Riri, Saito bullied Yaya when Kairi left!" Yaya burst in again, bawling. Saito came in after her, repeatedly saying sorry.

Nagi glared at Saito, and as Yaya's 'daddy', grilled Saito. Which turned out as Saito having asked Yaya to eat the ''twannaeat'.

Kairi burst in then, and Yaya ran headlong and crushed him a teddy hug. "Yaya missed Kairi!" she screamed childishly, burying her head in his chest.

"Uh...Ace-"

"Call Yaya, Yaya!"

"Okay...Yaya-san-"

"Call Yaya, Yaya!"

"Fine, Yaya, let's go."

"Where's Tadase? He owes me Oreo."

"Why does he?" Kairi flung his arms.

"I fed him mine..."

"Fed? FED?" Again, Kairi was feeling the same jealousy. Why did Yaya love all the cute boys! "Yaya likes Tadase?"

"Of course~!" She sung. He made a mental note to beg for Jack to torture the maniacal King the next semester. Or maybe tomorrow. Hmm.

"Why Tadase? Why not me?" Kairi faked a confused look. Yaya looked at him like he was idiot, which was new, since the genius was the type of guy who did not appreciate being looked down on, and with cookie crumbs still in her mouth, she garbled out, "Yaya found Tadase's secret stash of Pocky!"

And with that, she skipped off happily. The second thing right now on Kairi's mind, other than plans to murder a certain gay prince, was to stock up on his Pocky. And perhaps some Twisties too, if he still had enough money.

- Introducing... -

"Saaya~! Come to me, I've got the secret to Kukai's love abstainment!" Louise used her (bedazzling) eyes to motion Saaya to her side. And yes, Saaya and her minions switched their alliance. Again.

Saaya followed her blindly, and Louise smirked.

Drama time was going to start. And Louise was going to benefit from it. Let the dog have his divine punishment for being a bastard.

- Mwahaha, haha. -

"We shouldn't do anything to stop those adorable kiddies?" Tsukasa mumbled while inhaling scones.

"I'm only a teacher that can be bribed and can cheat. Not a love advisor." Nikaidou laughed his evil laugh, and strolled back to class.

"Hah! Don't you think you can fail my brother or I'll divorce you!" Yukari appeared from no where at all and started screaming at her husband. Nikaidou sighed, and nodded to every question she asked. And so he ended up with a pretty bruise on his right eye for nodding 'yes' to whether or not he had still been messing around with the other girls.

"Heh, kids sure are troublesome," Ikuto smirked from the tree he had climbed on while the others had been screaming their heads off at each other.

"Mhm." Utau jumped down from where she had been (on an even higher tree, that cat sister) and huggled her brother. "I like them just because they're like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not dead. Yet. Finally finished this chapter, though it's shorter than the others. Next chapter: Saaya! :D I haven't really written about Saaya. Still thinking about how to incorporate more ZnT characters in here. <strong>

**If you noticed, I changed the characters to Louise and Ikuto. They're so cute! Btw, I can't stand Amu, so don't blame me if Amu gets a bad ending. This is more of a Kaiya-drama filler. XD Gosh, where's Kukai! **

**Take note this is still a collab. But she doesn't have an FF account, so I've got no idea how to credit her at all! Heh, I might push her to get one. **

**Here's one of Nagi's choco chip scones. :D *hands you a scone***


End file.
